youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gronkh
'Gronkh ' (bürgerlich: Erik Range; *10. April 1977 in Braunschweig) ist der Betreiber des gleichnamigen Let's Play-Kanals Gronkh und, zusammen mit Valentin Rahmel (Sarazar), Geschäftsführer der PlayMassive GmbH. Zu der Firma gehört unter anderem das GronkhDE-Netzwerk, zu dem, neben Gronkh und Sarazar, noch 10 andere Let's Player gehören. Leben * 10.04.1977: Gronkh wird als Erik Range in Braunschweig geboren. * 2004-2005: Gronkh landet durch Schulden fast auf der Straße. Wie er selber sagt stand er „vor dem Nichts“. Er hatte mehrere Wochen keinen Strom und ernährte sich teilweise von abgelaufenen Tütensuppen. Einmal hat er vor Hunger eine rohe Zwiebel als "Mittagessen" gegessen. Heute sagt er, dass er damals wohl „zu stolz“ war, um sich Hilfe zu holen.Let's Rutsch 2015(Video) * 12.03.2006: Gronkh erstellt seinen Kanal auf YouTube. * 2009: Gronkh gründet zusammen mit seinem Freund Valentin Rahmel alias. Sarazar die PlayMassive GmbH, welche unter anderem die „Mutterseite“ von PlayNATION, PlayCENTRAL sowie gronkh.de ist. * 01.04.2010: Gronkh beginnt aktiv Videos auf YouTube hochzuladen. * 19.10.2010: Gronkh lädt das erste Video seines „Let´s Play Minecraft“ hoch. * 2012: „Gronkh“ wird als „Wortmarke“ der PlayMassive GmbH im Deutschen Patent- und Markenamt eingetragen. * 18.05.2012: Gronkh moderiert mit seinem Freund Valentin Rahmel alias. Sarazar die erste Folge eines wöchentlichen Livestreams auf der Videoplattform „MyVideo“. * Juni 2012: Gronkh erreicht auf YouTube 500.000 Abonnenten. * 01.12.2012: Gronkh und Pandorya werden ein Paar, halten dies jedoch bis Frühjahr 2016 vor der Öffentlichkeit geheim.Twitch-Stream vom 10.4.2016 (Video) * Januar 2013: Gronkh erreicht auf YouTube 1 Millionen Abonnenten. * 01.03.2013: Das Event „Last Man Standing“ findet, zusammen mit Gronkh und weiteren bekannten YouTubern, statt. * 06.09.2013: Gronkh und Sarazar veröffentlichen die Single „Elektrotitte“, die in Deutschland den 17. Platz in den Charts erreicht. * 09.09.2013: Gronkh erreicht 2 Millionen Abonnenten auf YouTube. * 30.11.2013: Das Event „Last Man Standing 2“ findet, zusammen mit Gronkh und weiteren bekannten YouTubern, statt. * Januar 2014: Gronkh, Sarazar und weitere gronkh.de Mitglieder verlassen das „IDG-Germany“ Netzwerk und treten dem zur ProSiebenSat1 Gruppe gehörenden Netzwerk „Studio71“ bei. * 13.04.2014: Gronkh erreicht 1 Milliarde Videoaufrufe auf YouTube. * Juni 2014: Gronkh überholt den bisher größten Deutschen YouTube-Kanal (YTITTY). * 12.12.2015: Gronkh, PietSmiet, Pandorya, MrMoregame und weitere bekannte YouTuber veranstalten den Spendenlivestream „Friendly Fire“, bei dem insgesamt 123.000€ an Spendengeldern für die Wohltätigkeitsorganisation Gaming-Aid e.V. gesammelt wurden.playnation: "Friendly Fire: 123.000 Euro als Gesamtspende zusammengekommen" (Abgerufen am 14.04.2016) * 16.02.2016: Gronkh knackt als erster deutscher YouTuber die 4 Millionen Abonnenten-Marke. * 10.04.2016: Gronkh gibt an seinem 39. Geburtstag bekannt, dass er seit dem 1. Dezember 2012 mit Pandorya zusammen ist und auch mit ihr zusammen lebt. * 1. Juli 2016: Gronkh beschäftigt Peter Langhofer als persönlichen Manager.Von Bethesda zu YouTube: Gronkh heuert Manager an auf playnation.de (Stand: Juli 2016) Auszeichnungen 2012 * Deutscher Webvideopreis (Publikumspreis): Webvideo des Jahres & Let's Play * Deutscher Webvideopreis (Jurypreis): Let's Play 2013 * Goldener Play-Button für 1 Millionen Abonnenten auf seinem Hauptkanal Gronkh erhält den Goldenen Playbutton 2014 * Aufnahme in die Hall of Fame des Computerspielemuseums Berlin Gamefest in Berlin mit Gronkh und Sarazar (Teil 2) auf YouTube.com * Deutscher Webvideopreis: Let's Play 2015 * Deutscher Webvideopreis: Ehrenpreis national Gronkh auf webvideopreis.de (Stand: Juli 2016) Über seine Kanäle Hauptkanal Seit dem 1. April 2010 erscheint auf Gronkhs Kanal mindestens ein Video pro Tag. Mittlerweile hat er über 8.285 Videos hochgeladen. Abonnenten 2014 hat er als erster deutscher YouTube-Kanal die 3 Millionen Abonnenten-Marke überschritten, womit er bis vor Kurzem der größte deutsche YouTuber war, bis der Sportkanal freekickerz ihn überholte.[http://socialblade.com/YouTube/top/country/de/mostsubscribed Socialblade - meistabonnierte YouTuber (Deutschlands)] Außerdem ist sein Kanal der 298. meistabonnierte YouTube-Kanal der Welt.[http://socialblade.com/YouTube/top/500/mostsubscribed Socialblade - meistabonnierte Kanäle (weltweit)] Views Mit seinen über 1,8 Mrd. Videoaufrufen ist er auch bei den Views auf Rang 3 in Deutschland.Socialblade - "mostviewed" YouTuber (Deutschlands) Weltweit ist er auf Platz 231 der YouTuber mit den meisten Aufrufen.Socialblade - "mostviewed" YouTuber der Welt (Stand: Juli 2016) Weitere Kanäle Zu Übersichtszwecken hat er einige weitere Kanäle erstellt, auf die sich seine Videos in Zukunft ein wenig verteilen sollen, wobei der Großteil seiner Let's Plays weiterhin auf dem Hauptkanal zu sehen sein wird. (Stand: 16.02.2016) Minecraft Ausschlaggebend für Gronkhs Erfolg ist unter anderem sein Minecraft-Let's Play, das mittlerweile zu den längsten Let's Plays im deutschsprachigen Raum gehört. Dieses Let's Play hat er nach ca. 1278 Folgen pausiert. Am 6. Januar 2015 gab er in seinem dritten Twitch-Livestream bekannt, dass das Let's Play nun definitiv beendet sei. Jedoch startete er am 15. Februar 2016 ein neues Minecraft Projekt mit dem Namen "Life in the Woods". Es trägt den Namen der Mod-Zusammenstellung für Minecraft, mit der er spielt. (Stand: April 2016) Let's Play Together Hin und wieder erscheinen sogenannte “Let's Play Together”, in denen Gronkh zusammen mit anderen Let's Playern Multiplayer-Spiele (hauptsächlich Coop-Spiele) kommentiert. Üblicherweise spielt er die Spiele zusammen mit Sarazar, häufig auch mit SgtRumpel. Eine Ausnahme stellt das Let's Play von Cubeworld dar, in dem Zuschauer gefordert hatten, dass Sarazar das Spiel verlässt, nachdem dieser Kritik am Spiel geäußert hatte. Sein Platz wurde daraufhin von RahmschnitzLP eingenommen. LPT (mit Sarazar und SgtRumpel) Auf MyVideo.de thumb Seit dem 18. Mai 2012 lief auf der Videoplattform MyVideo.de Gronkhs und Sarazars Live-Show “Let's Play Together”, die regelmäßig jeden Freitag erschien. Dort spielten und testeten Gronkh und Sarazar (neue) Spiele und gaben ihr Feedback dazu ab. Außerdem gab es Gewinnspiele sowie Community-Aktionen. Die Regie wurde dabei von SgtRumpel geführt, der sich hauptsächlich durch seine Stimme bemerkbar machte und nur selten selbst im Bild zu sehen war. Die Live-Show war der Anlass, bei dem Gronkh und Sarazar SgtRumpel kennenlernten. Die Livestreams kann man sich auch auf dem YouTube-Kanal von “Let's Play Together” anschauen. Zum YouTube-Kanal Am 28.11.2014 lief die hundertste Folge LPT, mit der das Team sich in die Winterpause verabschiedete. Seit dem 20. März läuft die Show wieder wie gewohnt freitags, jedoch mit neuen Moderatoren. Nachdem Gronkh und Sarazar sich dazu entschieden hatten, sich auf andere Projekte zu konzentrieren, wurde LPT von David Hain und Fabian Siegismund übernommen. Last Man Standing Am 1. März 2013 ab 18:00 Uhr lief auf dem LPT-Channel auf Myvideo.de der 8-stündige Live-Stream "Last Man Standing". Die Live-Show war als Wettkampf zwischen “Team LPT-Live” (Gronkh, Sarazar, SgtRumpel, Zombey, Fabian Siegismund von der GameStar-Redaktion, David Hain von GIGA) und “Team Hardreset” (Piet, Br4mm3n, Hardi, Chris, Jay und Sep) aufgezogen, in dem die beiden Teams in sechs Runden unterschiedlicher Spielezahl gegeneinander antraten. Der Endstand war mit 3:3 ein unentschieden. Während des LPT-XXL Events auf der Gamescom 2013 in Köln wurde ein Trailer zu “Last Man Standing 2” im November gezeigt. LPT XXL thumb|216x216px An dem Samstag der Gamescom 2013 in Köln traten Gronkh, Sarazar und SgtRumpel auf einer Bühne vor 4000 Gästen auf und spielten zusammen mit Zuschauern, die auf die Bühne geholt wurden, verschiedene Spiele. Als musikalische Untermalung waren die'' Donots'' und Circle of Alchemists ''dabei. '' Twitch GronkhTV Seit Januar 2015 ist Gronkh regelmäßig freitags um 18 Uhr in Open-End Streams live auf seinem Twitchkanal zu sehen. Zunächst waren die Livestreams als eine Art Lückenfüller anlässlich der Winterpause LPTs gedacht, weshalb auch die gewohnte Sendezeit beibehalten wurde. Die direkte Interaktion mit der Community gefällt ihm allerdings so gut, dass er auch nach Beendigung der Winterpause LPTs nicht mit den Streams aufgehört hat. Zudem finden jeden Montag Live Let's Plays auf seinem Twitch-Channel statt. Zurzeit handelt es sich dabei um das Sandbox Game Minecraft. In der Community werden MiMo (Minecraft Monday) genannt wird. Je nach bedarf werden neue Folgen aufgenommen oder mühseelige Arbeiten erledigt, welche dann nicht als LP hochgeladen werden. Diese Streams werden ZDF (Zwischen Den Folgen) genannt. GronkhTV auf YouTube Die Livestreams werden (wenn momentan auch mit einiger Verspätung) auf einem extra dafür erstellten YouTube-Channel namens GronkhTV hochgeladen, um auch später noch angesehen werden zu können, da die Aufnahmen bei Twitch nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr einsehbar sind. Live Let's Plays Gronkh fand so großen Gefallen am Streamen, dass er sich dazu entschied, sogenannte Live Let's Plays (LLPs) auszuprobieren. Wie der Name bereits verrät, handelt es sich dabei um eigentlich gewöhnliche Let's Plays, nur dass sie eben schon live bei der Aufnahme angesehen werden können. Die Zuschauer können sich wie gewohnt im Twitch-Chat unterhalten. Gronkh hat die Möglichkeit, den Chat zu verfolgen und tut dies auch, jedoch geht er selten direkt auf dort angesprochene Themen ein, da er sich, wie bei einem normalen Let's Play, auch auf das Spiel konzentrieren muss und die Atmosphäre des Spiels nicht zerstören möchte. Bei eher lockeren Spielen, in denen er auch bei einem normalen LP über viele Themen sprechen würde, greift er hingegen sehr gerne im Chat angesprochene Gesprächsthemen auf und nimmt an Diskussionen des Chats teil. Die LLPs kündigt Gronkh meist kurzfristig oder gar nicht an, da er sich für gewöhnlich spontan dazu entscheidet, live aufzunehmen. Wenn sie angekündigt werden, geschieht dies meistens über Twitter. Live Let's Plays werden ganz normal auf seinem Haupt- oder einem entsprechenden Nebenkanal hochgeladen. Kooperation mit anderen YouTubern Ehemalig betrieb er Let's Play Together mit Sarazar und SgtRumpel. Außerdem übernahm Gronkh auch teils die Kommentierung YTITTYs bekannter'' “''Let's Play... in Reallife”-Reihe''. Erschienen waren in dieser Konstellation die Projekte “GTA in Reallife” und “Skyrim in Reallife”. Merchandise Seinen Shop betreibt Gronkh über getshirts.de und verkauft dort unteranderm T-Shirts, Hodies und Tassen mit verschiedenen Motiven. Die Artikel- und Motivauswahl wird regelmäßig erweitert. Liste seiner Let's Plays (Auswahl) (Hinweis: Ist das Feld bei "Status" leer, bedeutet das, dass das LP entweder aktuell läuft oder unregelmäßig weitergeführt wird.) ''(Stand: April 2016) Werke Musik * La Familia ''(2002; als ''das e) * Elektrotitte (5000 Volt) ''(2013; mit Sarazar) TV * ''Das Ninjago Tunier (2015) Film * Die Geschichte von Pjoter (2014) * Angriff auf den Ninjatempel ''(2014) * ''Nicht mein Tag (2014) * 5 Schritte zur Freiheit - Every day the same dream ''(2015) * ''4'33 - The Movie Experienc (2016) Videospiele Sowohl Sprecherrollen als auch eigene sind gelistet. * ''Harveys neue Augen ''(2012; Sprechrolle, nur in der Special Edition) * ''Chaos auf Deponia ''(2012; Sprechrolle) * ''Goodbye Deponia ''(2013; Sprechrolle) * ''The Night of the Rabbit ''(2013; Sprechrolle) * ''1954 Alcatraz ''(2014) * ''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt ''(2015; Sprechrolle) * ''Just Cause 3 (2015; Sprechrolle) * Looterkings ''(2015; Entwickelung) * ''The Town of Light ''(2016; Sprechrolle) Trivia * Während des XXL-Events warf ihm jemand einen "#Omiliebe"-Schlüpfer auf die Bühne. Gronkh zog ihn tatsächlich an.LPT XXL #OmiLiebe (Video) * Durch LPT gibt es den bekannten "Elektrotitte"-Gag. Dabei reimt man einen 2/3-Zeilen langen Satz mit "Elektrotitte" (Ein beliebtes Beispiel ist "''Wir sind Hüter der guten Sitte, Elektrotitte"). * Er behauptet stets ironisch, sein bürgerlicher Name wäre "Gregor Onkh". * Er sagt schon seit Jahren, er sei ja jetzt "fast 12" (Jahre alt). * Der Name "Gronkh" ist patentiert und als Marke eingetragen. (Dies verbietet kommerzielle Vertreibung des Namens.) * "Panik" (zusammengesetzt aus Pandorya + Erik) ist der Shipping-Name des Paares, welchen die Beiden auch selbst verwenden.Pandorya auf Instagram (Abgerufen am 14.04.2016)Gronkh auf Instagram (Abgerufen am 14.04.2016) Weblinks * Erik Range in der IMDb Datenbank Einzelnachweise en:Gronkh Kategorie:Geboren 1977 Kategorie:Gründung 2006 Kategorie:Studio71 Kategorie:Gronkh.de Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:1.000.000+ Abonnenten Kategorie:Livestream Kategorie:Tägliche Uploads Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Webvideopreis-Gewinner